


Stripped

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Class Differences, Come Eating, Creampie, Dancer and Lord AU, GladPro - Freeform, Glompto - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stand, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ProGlad - Freeform, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Lord Gladiolus Amicitia receives a late-night visitor in the middle of his private moments.Collaboration fic with letshareapapou, inspired by one of her art pieces.





	Stripped

Gladiolus rolled his head back, shuddering when he dragged his large palm over his cock. He sought the privacy of his chambers after tonight's banquet, dismissing his retinue and usual company, leaving a clear and concise order that he was not to be disturbed. The entertainment prior to dinner left him wound up, a pent-up need that must be sated.  
  
Instead of images of women he had been with, the Shield latched on upon a new inspiration, an exotic dancer.   
  
The dancer, svelte and had galaxies imprinted on his body, had a rhythm that had no song and yet, captivated him all the same. Gladiolus never caught his name, the dancer came from a land far away, fabled to end disputes by the sway of his hips and men and women alike have gone the war to have him.   
  
What he wore left little to the imagination, but the air of mystery about him added to the allure. Satin and chiffon veiled and accentuated the young man's features, jewels sparkled under the limelight, and ceremonial coins clinked in harmony with his dance.  
  
Gladiolus envisioned the hand over his cock was the illustrious blond's, eagerly pumping away. He squeezed his eyes shut to the blond's parted lips panting sultrily, encouraging Gladiolus to come. The dancer was there, not as a gift of the Empire, but for him at that pivotal moment. Their eyes lock for a moment, amber upon blue, jewels of the sea stared back brought Gladiolus to the brink of release.   
  
His legs nearly buckled and a wave of euphoria surmounted his control, had he not been holding on to the balcony, he would've ended up on the floor. Squeezing his eyes shut still, glistening come decorated the dancer's face and chest and the blond mouthed for more.   
  
Gladiolus didn't get to enjoy the rise of his orgasm for long. A loud thud of something heavy resounded on the carpet. The Shield looked up to find that the door to his chambers was left ajar, a fact that escaped his notice. It was jarring to say the least. He had an audience.   
  
"Who's there?" Gladiolus hastily wiped his hand on the curtains, standing a little straighter. "Show yourself."  
  
There was a pause and Gladiolus was certain that his audience managed to bolt off or was deliberately ignoring his order until a face peeked through the space. The lord beckoned him with an impatient wave of his fingers.   
  
The witness stepped forth and the lord was enchanted by him.  
  
It was the dancer from the banquet. While he should've partook on succulent wine aged to perfection, Gladiolus drowned on the sweet toxicity of another's performance. Donned in silks and empowering presence filled the quarters, it took Gladiolus a moment to collect his bearings and realized that the dancer didn't make a sound, almost like a fabled spirit from the old tales, weightless.  
  
Gladiolus broke out of the trance with the shake of his head and walked to the doors. He peered out to see if there were other witnesses and questioned if the dancer was the only one brave enough to step forward. The Shield bore an infamous reputation for his temper, but that was mostly under spread gossip, a tempered Shield with a resilience that couldn't be shattered. He returned to the dancer after closing and locking the doors shut.  
  
"Why are you here?" Gladiolus asked. "Were you alone?"  
  
The blond said nothing, his blue eyes fixated on Gladiolus, soulful and mesmerizing.  
  
Gladiolus stroked his chin. He didn't know where the dancer's allegiances stood, the Empire over brought him possibly as a neutral party for the armistice. He didn't speak and a translator didn't accompany him, indicating that his voice wasn't obligatory to the peacemaking. It's possible that they may not even share a common tongue but then again, Gladiolus' role was combat and often times, it was the wrong choice of words that precipitated conflict. He tried again, slowly this time.  
  
"What are—Whoa, hey!"  
  
The dancer's hands were at the Shield's trousers. He was close, delicately cupping the older man's bulge. Gladiolus felt intoxicated by the dancer's wafting perfume and even more so when he took the blond's wrists.   
  
"What the hell was that?"   
  
The dancer was surprised, hurt even. He stood on the tips of his toes and pressed his soft lips on the Shield's frozen mouth, outlining the Cupid's bow at his leisure.  
  
Gladiolus pulled away, placing his hands on the dancer's shoulders. He felt clumsy and he was already half-hard, part of him screamed for turning down the dancer twice now. His fantasy of a quick spank bank for the night was right before him. His hands glided from the dancer's shoulders to his biceps, his large fingers could easily curl around them and touch each other. He might've appeared scrawny and fragile, but the dancer's arms were toned, felt huge to him like a man's. Perhaps the attraction went beyond having a similar visage to a woman's and Gladiolus felt the desire surge through his belly. It was dangerous temptation.   
  
"I'm not upset... If that's what you're thinking." Gladiolus said, shoving the indecent thoughts from his head.   
  
They were of different classes in society, even cut from the separate cloth, he was in a higher position of power and all too familiar with the abuse and exploitation committed by young scions. He may had women lining at his door to lay with him for the night, sometimes he took on more than partner at a time, all through consent and an understanding that he would be an attentive and generous lover. He won't take advantage of the blond.  
  
The Shield jabbed a finger to his chest. "Gladiolus." He pointed that same finger to the blond. "You...?"  
  
The blond stared at the hand before smiling affably, head cocked in a cute, pseudo-innocent manner. "Prompto."  
  
A name, finally. Gladiolus never thought he would get that far, but now he was stumped in how to get more out of him. Prompto was compliant so far. He pointed to the door. "How long..."  
  
Prompto pressed his fingers against the Shield's mouth. "Make love to me." He inhaled excitedly, a voice that make the butterflies in Gladiolus' stomach flutter like mad. The dancer tugged at his lips, exposing bottom teeth and lowered his hand in a lazy s-motion on the Shield's chest and torso. He closed the distance between them, uninterrupted and Gladiolus felt something hard pressed against him, a mutual need.  
  
Gladiolus smirked, caressing the opaque fabric stretched over Prompto's hips, daring a few fingers to slide in to provocatively pluck the beaded string between his cheeks. "Oh, you talk now, do you?" He lifted the dancer off the floor, gripping ass, encouraging the zealous younger man to wrap his legs around him. The Shield laid him down on his back, one hand secured his wrists above his head while the other roamed freely, fondling the dancer's sheer bralette and fingers dug hard in the flesh. His cock paid special attention to the crescent marks embedded in the flesh left by his nails and the blond's ruffled undergarment glistening with pre-come and hips jutted forward, aching for release.   
  
Prompto's cheeks with tinted with a rosy color, standing out from the vibrant makeup already painted on his face. His eyes were pleading for the lord to continue. The lord wondered just what a beauty he would be without it.  
  
Gladiolus licked his lips slowly, making sure that the dancer was watching. The dancer's heart was racing and he was squirming under the restraints. The lord had his hand at the blond's throat. "Who sent you?" He demanded, the erotic atmosphere dissipated immediately as if a black hole sucked it all away. He wasn't stupid and this Prompto took his sweet time in answering his questions, game over. The Shield would hate to hurt a pretty face, but those with ulterior motives deserved no mercy. There were already many, crown citizens and enemies alike, who would love to bring House Amicitia to ruin by any means necessary. Corruption, betrayal, extortion, illicit affairs...   
  
The dancer's eyes fell closed and he moaned, the sound strangled around Gladiolus' fingers and in surprise, had him loosening his grip. Long blond lashes fluttered as he sent the older man a coy look. Gladio grunted and pulled away, though his other hand was a vice on the blond's wrists.   
  
"I came of my own free will." The man under him replied, voice a bit rough from the earlier abuse as brilliant blue eyes flicked to the Shield's lips in a haze. "It's a free country."   
  
"You really expect me to believe—"  
  
"I saw how you looked at me." The younger man cut him off, voice raised. He licked his lips, face flushed as wiggling under the Shield's gaze, the jewelry and chains chimed with the movement. "You couldn't keep your eyes off me and I couldn't help but to stare back... People say you're great in the sack—" Prompto cut himself off, a red flush spread to down his chest.   
  
Gladiolus raised an eyebrow, lips slowly pulling back into a smirk. The dancer looked away, starting to bring his legs together but Gladiolus let his free hand clutch at a pale thigh, pulling him back open. His eyes drawn to the damp patch at the front of the dancer's undergarment.   
  
"You sought me out..." He sighed, running his hand up, fingers brushing dangerously close to the other man's arousal, only to skim up his chest. "Fluid as waves rippling over the open ocean..." His hand ran under the thin material to reveal a pink nipple, he thumbed over the peak and felt the body beneath him quake, and his smile widened. "You've really stepped out of your element this time, huh?" Prompto's lips parted and Gladiolus moved, like a shark scenting blood, prize within reach.   
  
The blonde squealed and Gladiolus felt thighs lock over his waist, the tiny chest pressed to his heaved and there was a growing constraint spreading within his trousers, further evidence the blond enjoyed the action. He pulled away from the nipple with a pop.   
  
"Maybe I'll play with you for a bit," he growled. "You do look good enough to eat."  
  
Gladiolus planted a kiss upon Prompto's lips — experimenting, tasting, baiting — to see what boundaries could be pushed. It was a dance, a rhythm that Gladiolus was wholly confident that he could match. Prompto tasted of honey and spice, Gladiolus kept returning for seconds, thirds, and the way the dancer used his teeth between kisses, the piercing ache that the Shield felt on his lips — dreams really do come true.   
  
Gladiolus pulled away, running his tongue along the blond's collar bone while Prompto finished unbuttoning the Shield's dress shirt, mapping muscle. Painted mouth formed a small o, he was in awe with discovering the bird of prey flex and breathe beneath his fingers. Whether he was aware of it or not, Prompto was touching the tattoo, a rite of passage and privilege to bear when Gladiolus became the King's Shield.   
  
"Like it?" Gladiolus asked when Prompto was lost in thought. The blond nodded enthusiastically. The Shield chuckled. He wondered how impressed he'd be in time after getting a look at his back.   
  
Gladiolus hooked a thumb around the undergarment and begun tugging them down. Prompto lifted his hips then raised his legs to assist, boldly resting his ankle on the Shield's shoulder.   
  
"Have you ever been with a man before, Lord Gladiolus?" Prompto asked, his fingers tapped at his chin.  
  
"No," Gladiolus replied, pressing his lips against the top of the blond's foot and calf. The dancer's body was embellished with freckles. After this, he would love to spend time counting each and every one of them... His amber eyes shifted to his amused lover's expression. And lose count despite his best efforts. "Not that it matters. You got my full attention right now."  
  
"Ooh, I'm your first." Prompto laughed.   
  
The blond's laughter was cut short when Gladiolus' wet mouth touched his cock. Moans filled the room as the Shield bobbed his head, his hands kept the dancer busy, teasing pink nipples initially to lifting the blond's hips so he could establish himself between taut thighs. Gladiolus' nose brushed up against blonde pubes. Prompto smelled of salt and sex, and the Shield drank him in like he was the Gods' ambrosia.   
  
Prompto's whines were intoxicating, mewling that he was close as he raked the Shield's hair roughly. "Y-yes! Right there! Don't stop!"  
  
Hot ribbons of cum shot down Gladiolus' throat when Prompto climaxed. It wasn't too different from going down on a woman, but he liked the end result all the same.   
  
"I thought you said you've never been with a man before..." Prompto panted, looking drained.  
  
"Don't tell me that's all you got. Now I'm convinced you're not a spy." The Shield teased as he searched through the drawer in the nightstand. "Get on your knees."  
  
Prompto turned over albeit weakly, trapped in a daze. Gladiolus generously poured a gel substance on his hand, parting the dancer's cheeks. The blond's spine straightened immediately.  
  
"It's cold, but it'll warm up in a bit." Gladiolus apologized, his fingertip stroked the entrance. It didn't take long for the dancer's body to quiver under his touch.  
  
"Mhm!" Prompto uttered, biting down on his bottom lip. His hips moved against the Shield's hand, deeming his pace too slow.   
  
Gladiolus removed his hand. "All right, you're ready." He had been absorbed in Prompto's taking him in that he was reminded of the confines of his trousers. He wanted to take the blond now. The Shield's trousers fell past his knees and he spread the dancer's cheeks apart. The tip of his cock barely touched him before the dancer protested.   
  
"Wait." Prompto threw him a rueful look over his shoulder. "Can we try something else?"  
  
Gladiolus' brows knitted together. Missionary? "What are you suggesting?"  
  
"I want to..." Prompto blushed, his request soft. "Ride you."   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Prompto wiggled his hips away from the Shield's grasp, turning to cup his face in his hands. "Sit down."  
  
The Shield obediently did as he was told, but not before peeling off the troublesome trousers off and kicking them to the floor. The dancer straddled him, his expression almost fond and enamored with this stint of dominance.  
  
"I just... don't want this night to end without having all traces of you upon my skin." Prompto pecked the Shield's furrowed brow affectionally. "I want to recreate that moment when you first laid eyes on me in court." He smiled brighter as he stroked his thumbs on Gladiolus' cheekbones. "Yes. Just like that."  
  
Prompto's smile turn into something rougher, his face pulled into a strange look that Gladiolus could discern until he felt warm fingers curl his cock.   
  
Gladiolus growled and looked down. "How many fingers can you take in?" He purred, his own hand coming to slide along the blond's. He paused and listened to the dancer pleasure himself before he moved, sliding his own finger in alongside the blond's well-lubed ones. Prompto bucked, sweaty chest knocking aganist the Shield's own with a cry. Gladiolus pushed his finger to the last knuckle, feeling the warm walls tighten as the younger man adjusted.   
  
"Keep going." He ordered, letting out a pleased sound as Prompto began to bounce generously on their fingers. The blond's plump cock was half-hard and flushed between their stomachs, Gladiolus reached for his own cock and frotted, still pushing into the dancer's body with his free hand.   
  
"O-oh!" Prompto's voice wobbled, his stomach quaking at the touch and he leaned closer to follow the feeling. Gladiolus grunted, mouth dry at the sight. The dancer's body slumped against his, twitching at he leaned back and forth to take the fingers and then returning to push up into Gladiolus' fist.   
  
"You came twice and you're still rearing for more." He whispered, daring to slip another finger in, it was a tight fit but the bliss on the Prompto's face showed that he enjoyed it.   
  
Tightening over the hard lengths of their cocks and jerked them hard, he fucked his fingers into the blond's spasming hole with a low grunt. Prompto whimpered and moved faster.   
  
The room was filled with the wet sounds of skin on skin, Prompto's loose hole making a lewd sound as it dripped the excess lube when Gladiolus finally pulled his fingers free.   
  
"Take your fingers out." He demanded, Prompto did as commanded and the Shield seized his hips and lifted him up. Prompto put both his hands onto Gladiolus' chest, still panting, his thighs quaking. Gladiolus steered him before he let go to lean back. One hand drifted to his dark red cock and he traced the vein up the underside before he held it still. "Get on."   
  
Prompto stared at the cock before licking his lips and raising himself. Gladiolus closed his eyes in pure bliss as the head of his cock slipped in with little resistance.  
  
"Fuck." He grunted. The blond make an echoing sound of agreement.   
  
Gladiolus opened his eyes to watch Prompto swallow his cock to the hilt, ass tight around him. The blond let out a sob and leaned forward to circle his hips a few times then he started to ride. Hard. The loose chains of metal over his chest and his legs jiggled as he bounced, face taunt.  
  
"You feel... So huge." He panted, eyes squeezed shut.  
  
Gladiolus growled. "Yeah. Think your hole would be loose from those fingers shoved up in it, but you're still so tight." He purred, hand flying back to strike the blond's round ass. They both cried out at the shared sensations when Gladiolus repeated the motion again. When he finally did stop the skin under his palm was roasted to the touch.   
  
Prompto make a rough sound into his chest, his own cock slapping against his stomach as he rode. He was panting, a slip of his knee had him falling into Gladiolus. He made to push himself back up but heard a dark growl, big hands shifted to his upper thighs. Prompto was then shoved back onto the pillows, and Gladiolus' cock making a lewd sound as it popped free. Cum and lube slathered his thighs while body flushed and shiny as Gladiolus mounted over him. Prompto's hole clenched around empty air before the Shield drove his hips in the younger man.  
  
"Oh, yes. Fuck! Gladio-!" He cried out, the large man bent over him and slamming into the hilt with a loud moan.  
  
"Fuck, you're still so tight. Gotta fuck you until your hole won't close." Gladiolus bit out, his pace driven as he melded to his body, the dancer's knees pulled to his chest.  
  
Prompto made a desperate sound, hand flying to his cock. "Gladio. I think I'm—!" The orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave and he cried out at the release. Gladiolus grunted above him as he fucked him through it. Prompto made a low sound as the Shield kept going, his body sagged even as the older man kept pace.   
  
"Let me just—" Gladiolus bit out, slamming in aganist no resistance, the dancer's body  tense around him. He thrust again one last time hard and he came, come splashing over the blond's tightened sack and his cherry red hole.   
  
Prompto held himself open and Gladiolus sat back and watched the excess down the blonde's body with a satisfied expression. Reaching out, he pushed a glob of come back into the gaping hole before sliding to fingers in. Prompto made an almost pained noise.  
  
"Wanna come in you next time." The Shield expressed in ragged breaths, pausing just long enough to lick the sweat off the back of Prompto's neck.  
  
"Next time?" Prompto echoed as if sounding hopeful or incredulous of the prospect. A weary smile pulled at his lips before a yawn broke past his efforts. "You really mean that?"  
  
Gladiolus fell back on the bed and pulled Prompto close to his chest. "Yeah." He caressed the blond's cheek with the back of his fingers. He was opposed to dismissing a lover right after sex. "Take it as an invitation this time."


End file.
